Making everything all right
by Emmyjazzyfinnlove61
Summary: I promise I will make everything alright for you again if it's the last thing I do. Rated M just in case I decide to do something different later.
1. Aussieroo

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls...how sad...

I sighed as I walked into my apartment trying to carry all my work stuff and manuever my large stomach to unlock the door. It was flung open before I could get my key into the door.

"MOMMY!" Lola exclaimed excitedly running into my legs to hug me tightly. In the process I dropepd all of the papers in my arms.

"Hey Ror...sorry about that she's been waiting for you all day" Colin said walking up to the door as Lola lifted her arms for me to pick her up as she bounced up and down in anticipation.

"Hey...I'm sorry Lola but I can't lift you up anymore." I sighed and began to try and bend down to gather the papers. Colin walked over and began picking up the papers.

"I got it Rory...go inside and relax...I still don't understand why you won't go on maternity leave" He stated to me with a sigh seeing all the work. I rolled my eyes now.

"I know Col..." I said as though I would get right on it. I scoffed silently at the thought.

"Colin will you tell me a story about daddy and mommy? mommy says there's nothing to tell" Lola requested as Colin put the papers on my desk by the computer.

"Well...what do you want to know?" he asked nervously.

"I want to know about how daddy fell in love with mommy" she stated climbing onto his lap.

"Well you see your dad was very...crazy when he met your mom...He would follow her around the campus and buy her coffee...but only cause your uncle Logan told him that's what she would like..." Colin paused with a laugh.

"Mommy loves coffee" Lola added in a matter of fact voice. He nodded.

"Anyways, she finally agreed to go out with him. She said that it was just to get him to leave her alone but we all knew that she liked him...Your uncle Logan and I knew she would be the one to tie him down" Colin winked at me and I laughed lightly. Lola gasped.

"Where did daddy take her on the date?" she asked entranced with the story.

"Well he took her to Build a bear workshop." He laughed now at the thought.

Flashback

_"Finn where are you taking me?" I asked him as we drove. _

_"Not telling Love it'll ruin the surprise!" he exclaimed. I pouted in my seat until he parked in front of Build a bear workshop, "Ready to Build a Bear?" he asked with a smirk that had me melting in my seat. I nodded and got out of the car and we walked in, "Go ahead and pick one" He said to me and I looked at him excitedly._

_"Really?! I get to pick anyone I want?" I asked him hopefully. He chuckled and nodded._

_"Anyone you want love" he nodded and I squealed excitedly and skipped off happily and he followed behind me._

_"I want this one Finn" I stated to him holding up a kangeroo. He laughed and called a woman over telling her to fill it for me as I picked a shirt for him. I finally found a shirt which had a 'tourist' flower print on it. We dressed it amd Finn paid before we walked around for a while. At the end of the night he dropped me off at my dorm._

_"I had a great time Finn...thanks for the animal..." I trailed off unsurely._

_"It was no problem...I had fun...Love I know that I'm not really the poster child for good boyfriends or anything but...would you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously. I nodded and kissed him before going into my dorm and shutting the door behind me with a smile on my face._

end flashback

"Is that the animal that mommy keeps on her bed?" Lola asked Colin when he finished the story breaking me out of my trance.

"Yes it is...but I think that you need to get to bed...it's past your bedtime" Colin stated and she nodded reluctantly kissing him on the cheek as she slid off his lap and walking over to me kissing me on the cheek also.

"Night night mommy, Uncle Colin...I love you." she stated walking towards her room as I got up going to my desk. Colin sighed.

"Alright Ror I'm leaving now... see you at dinner tomorrow night...Love you" He said kissing the crown of my head as before he left as I worked.

"Bye Col...thanks again for all the help" I said in a shaky voice. The memory taking its toll on me already.

"It'll get better Ror...I promise you it will..." He reassured me as he closed the door behind himself leaning up against the door on the other side, "I promise I will make everything alright for you again if it's the last thing I do."

A/N: I know its not nearly as good as Goodbye Daddy but its been a while since I've written anything for fanfiction so I have to get back into it again. So review I want to know what your thoughts on it are. For those of you who thought that Goodbye Daddy shouldn't have had a sequel I'm sorry! Btw Colin is NOT in love with Rory, he only thinks of her as a sister.


	2. A new man?

Disclaimer: Hello my name is... and I do not own Gilmore Girls...

AN: hey guys! just a reminder that Colin although amusing in his sweatervest glory is not in love with Rory nor is Logan just an FYI

Colin is with Steph (who else would he be with?!)

Logan is with a women named Janie

This chapter starts after Rory has the baby.

Joey

_"Love I'm home! I brought you a present!" Finn called through the apartment. I walked from the kitchen smiling at his enthusiasm._

_"Why'd you bring me a present?" I asked with a laugh._

_"Because I love you" he said in a duh voice. I laughed shaking my head as he pulled me to the couch kissing my round stomach when I sat. He handed me the gift and I pulled out a yellow and green blanket with ducks all over it. I kissed him sweetly on the lips with a smile on my face._

_"I love it..." I whispered._

I was startled from my dream by the cry of my son who was in the bassinet next to the bed. I got out from the comfort of my bed and walked over to it and smiled down at him. He looked up at me with his innocent big brown eyes and I laughed.

"You little guy are going to be just like your father" I said quietly while still smiling at him. He girgled and made suckling noises and I laughed walking to the kitchen with him now in my arms and got a bottle out. As I fed him my thoughts drifted back to the dream that I had just had. When I arrived back in my room and put him back into bed I smiled as I turned around seeing Lola standing there rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Mommy can I come sleep with you?" she asked and I paused in the middle of my resounding 'no' and smiled remembering the countless times Finn had quickly put her in the middle and would smile sheepishly over her to me.

"Yeah honey...climb on up" I laughed and she quickly did cuddling up with Finns pillow that I had been spraying with his cologn for these last few months.

"What are we doing today?" she asked me sleepily.

"We are going out to breakfast with your uncles and Aunt Stephy" I said rubbing her hair back from her forehead.

"Ok...Love you mommy" she said as she drifted off. I kissed her cheek and went back to sleep myself with a small smile on my face.

"Hey Ror! how are you and little Ethan today?" Steph greeted me.

"We're both very good...he's only up about once a night so he's basically an angel" I laughed and she smiled taking him from me with a smile.

"Oh he's so adorable! I just want to take him home with me!" she exclaimed as Colin walked over.

"Oh no you don't! We're not ready for kids yet...I'm sure Rory will let us babysit him whenever we want to" Colin protested causing me to laugh.

"Yeah Steph no worries you can take the kids whenever you want to." I stated smiling at Colin and Logan as the waitress walked over with menus.

"Hi can we get one more we're still waiting for someone" Logan asked and I looked at him confusedly.

"Is Janie coming or something?" I asked and they all looked at eachother aprehensively.

"Well Ror...Its been over a year and...well we think that maybe it's time that you started dating again...and Logans friend is moving to the city and will be in the same building as you...actually right across the hall..." Steph said carefully.

"Steph I know that you only want what's best for me but I'm not ready to date yet..." I objected but it was too late as the restaurants door opened and Logan stood to greet the tall blonde who hadn't yet revealed his face. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as they approached the table laughing at something the other had said. Lola on the other hand greeted him joyfully as he stood staring into her familiar eyes.

"This is Lola and that bundle of joy is Ethan Finn Morgan" Logan pointed to the baby that was still in Steph's arms.

"Where is that drunk?" He laughed as they both sat on both sides of me much to my dismay. We all flinched at that as Lola colored oblivious to the tension around the table, "So I know all of you but who is the lovely lady here?" He added to change the subject. I looked over to him and gasped.

"Mary?" He asked surprised.

"Hi Tristan..." I said weakly before grabbing my kids and leaving the diner and my stunned friends behind.


	3. Bible Boy is back

Disclaimer: Hello my name is... and I do not own Gilmore Girls...

AN: hey guys! just a reminder that Colin although amusing in his sweatervest glory is not in love with Rory nor is Logan just an FYI

Colin is with Steph (who else would he be with?!)

Logan is with a women named Janie

This chapter starts after Rory has the baby.

Bible Boy is Back

_"Mary?" He asked surprised._

_"Hi Tristan..." I said weakly before grabbing my kids and leaving the diner and my stunned friends behind._

"Ok Tris spill!" Stephanie demanded after they got over their shock.

"That's my Mary...You must remember back in high school before I got sent away...Anyways enough about that...So where's the drunk australian?" he asked with a laugh.

"Tris...He died about a year ago...Rory and him were married and those are his kids" Steph filled in putting a hand on his arm.

He sat in shock over that piece of news. He felt like a jerk for bringing him up and even more of a jerk for not knowing about his friends passing.

"Why didn't I know about this?" he asked them all.

"Well we tried contacting you but you were always so adamant about not wanting to have anything to do with society...When we mentioned the funeral you asked us if the society crowd would be there and you told us no the second we confirmed it" Logan reflected back on his time making those calls. They all noticed me now still outside the cafe pacing and talking on my phone and they figured it was Lane. Lola was sitting on a bench next to Ethan who was in his carrier and watching me pace.

I put my phone back in my purse and composed myself before walking back inside and to our table.

"Sorry about that...I had to take that call" I lied as Lola went back to her coloring. Soon we were all talking and Lola tugged on my shirt sleeve holding out a piece of paper to me.

"Look Mommy! I drewed you a pitture of Daddy! Do you like it?" she asked innocently. I took it from her and smiled.

"I love it baby...We'll hang it on the fridge when we get home huh?" I asked and she nodded. Tristan watched us with a slight smile on his face as Ethan let out a wail waking up from his nap. I expertly lifted him from his carrier and he calmed as Tristan watched still.

"Watcha lookin' at Tris?" Steph asked. He shrugged.

"Just watching Ror...I always knew she would be a natural with her kids someday" He laughed, "Lola is going to be innocent just like her and Ethan is going to be a little hellion like his father" Tristan said.

"OOOOOH! Mommy he said a bad word!" Lola exclaimed pointing at him.

"Uh oh...I guess Tristan owes you a dollar for your piggy bank now huh?" I asked smiling at him. Tristan pulled his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Keep the change...consider it my investment in enter college name here..." he smirked and winked at her and she giggled blushing, "Yep a Mary in training" he looked at me and I playfully glared at him.

"Yeah well I think that if you stick around all of us might gain something from it" I hinted to him.

"Yeah...I think I could definately stick around..."

A/N: I know that this chapter absolutely sucks but I wrote myself into a corner! I need ideas! Be gentle with your critisism! Before I go I need you to answer one question for me:

Should Rory get together with Tristan? or run scared after realizing that Lola is getting attached?

HELP ME!!!


	4. I think I've been conned

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

A/N: I'd like to thank MaryBBlove23 for writing this chapter for me! I would not have gotten past my writers block without her! Hope you all enjoy it!

Rory's POV

It had been one week since I was re introduced to Tristan at Breakfast. Lola of course had no problem warming up to him since he ended up paying her over 30 dollars for saying bad words. I was very impressed with him; he seemed worlds away from the Tristan that took pleasure in tormenting me back in high school. I can't say I learned anything about him that day since conversation was nothing more than basics. But there was just something about him and the way he carried himself that I could just tell he wasn't the same boy, maybe Military School really did help him out. My mother of course couldn't stop laughing when I told her about it. _"They tried to set you up with the one and only spawn _of_ Satan?" _ However that has been the only time I have seen him. He may live across the hall from me, but I have yet to see him. In fact I almost want to say he doesn't even live there. I never hear any noise or any indication that someone lives in the apartment. Steph of course keeps asking me if I have seen or spoke to him. I am guessing she didn't understand me when I said I wasn't interested in dating. There hasn't been a day or even an hour that has gone by that Finn doesn't even cross my thoughts.

Regular POV

Rory had just stepped out of the building where she worked as a Junior Editor for the New York Times when her phone went off. She had two guesses, her mother or Steph. After looking at her caller id she sees it's her mother.

"Yes I am leaving work, no I am not over working and No I didn't bring anything home with me to work on." Rory says all in one breathe.

"You wouldn't be lying to your young beautiful mother now would you?"

Rory looks down at her knack sack where the work she did bring home was tucked away.

"No I wouldn't be lying to you wise one." She says glad that her mother couldn't see her face because then she would know she was lying.

There was a pause on the line before Rory hears her mother speak again.

"Well since I can't see your face I trust that you aren't lying. So now tell mommy have you seen your hot neighbor yet?"

Rory can't help but roll her eyes. She can't have one conversation with her mother or Steph without them bring him up.

"Mother! How do you even know he is hot? I mean you have only seen him once and that was when he was 16, underage I might add."

"Oh young grasshopper you have much to learn to become a master like me. I had Steph send me updated pictures of him just the other day. Look Ror, I know it hasn't been that long since Finn has passed away and I know how you are. I am not asking you to jump into a relationship, but Kid you need to start to live again and get out of the bubble you are living in and if meeting new people will help then go for it. It wouldn't hurt you to get a new friend out of this whole thing. Oh and by the way I know he is hot because not once have you corrected me when I have said it."

Rory tried to laugh at the last part but she had been softly crying at what her mother had said to her. She knew she was right; she had to start to totally live again. She knew in her heart it's what Finn would want for her.

"Oh Rory baby, I didn't mean to make you upset. "

"Its ok mom I know you are only looking out for me. Why don't I call you later after I get the kids to sleep? I just arrived home so I need to check the mail and get upstairs so Colin can get home since he went and picked up the kids earlier."

"Ok Kid, if you are not too busy then I'll talk to you later tonight." Lorelai hung up the phone before Rory could respond.

Rory looks at her phone weirdly and thinks to herself, "_What's that suppose to mean, if I am not too busy?"_

After getting the mail and taking the elevator to the floor that held both penthouses she was just about to put the keys in the door when once again it was flung open and Lola comes running out to hug her around her legs.

"Mommy, guess what? Tristan said he would take us out to get pizza tonight."

Lola then drags Rory into the house where she comes into view of Tristan holding little Ethan.

"Tristan" Rory says in shock.

"Hey Rory." He says with a soft smile on his face.


	5. Giving away another piece?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls...I'm sad now...hold me??

So we all went out for pizza, against my better judgement of course. It was fine until later that night when he walked us to our door which was rediculous in general since he lives across the hall from us. He was carrying Lola who had crashed soon after eating as I carried Ethan. I had pointed him to her room so that he could put her to bed and as I walked by the room I heard her say something that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you" she mumbled as she turned over and snuggled into bed for the night. Tristan walked out of the room shocked and saw me standing there.

"Mare..." he started quietly.

"Tristan I think maybe you should go...thank you for the pizza it was a lot of fun..." I stated and continued on my trek to Ethans crib set up in the corner of my room. I heard him sight and leave the apartment and as soon as the door softly clicked closed I let the tears fall.

Next day

"Colin I can't believe you did that to me! You not only lied to Tristan and Steph but you left my children alone with him without telling me! My trust lies with you and Steph and Logan...You've been here to see her grow up and you know her little quirks that he doesn't! And she's getting attached...like really attached Col..." I ranted at him in anger the next day.

"I know Ror...but you were avoiding him like the plague...what could be so bad about her getting attached to him? she's attached to me and Logan..." He pointed out to me.

"I know she is Col but...but she's never called you daddy when you put her to bed...and you're her uncles...I don't know how long Tristan is going to stick around for either and I don't want her to get attached to him and then have him leave...it's not fair to her or to me" I stated to him quieting down.

"Oh Ror...he's sticking around for good...he loves you and he loves Lola and Ethan...He already told me that if he thought you were ready he would have asked you on a real date by now...but he knows your not ready and he's trying hard to gain your trust...because he knows that if you can't trust him than he won't get to spend anymore time with Lola" he stated and walked away leaving me to contemplate my new situation.

Could I possibly be ready to give away another piece of my heart? The read question is can I trust him with it?

A/N: I know it's totally sucky but I lost my groove as fast as it came back...I'm hoping that my ideas for the next chapter will come out more smoothly...this chapter definately didn't go the way that I wanted it to...but please review and give me some insight...maybe a new direction??


	6. sick! what do I do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls...I'm sad now...hold me??

this is going to take place about a month after the incident with Tristan

Sick!

"Come on Col just answer your damn phone" I pleaded hearing the endless rings. My mom was on vacation with Luke and Logan was on a business trip in London. I swore lightly when his voicemail came up once again. Stephs phone was off so there was no chance there. I almost wondered if Colin went through with his plan to sweep Steph away for a weekend for her birthday. I sighed with tears in my eyes as I finally gave up on trying to contact them. It had been two days of the same thing.

"Mommy!" Lola cried from my bed. I walked to the room still holding Ethen who was still crying.

"What is it baby girl?" I asked her and was heartbroken at her pale face.

"I don't feel good..." she grimaced and pushed the covers off herself weakly. I frowned in worry and walked over to her and felt her forehead which startled me as she was hotter than she was before. I walked over to the nightstand and picked up the thermometor to take her temp again and frowned seeing that it was just over 103. I almost started crying when I took Ethens and found the same result.

"Ok baby...I'm going to run across the hall and get Tristan ok? don't get up alright?" I asked and she nodded with tears on her face. I rushed out of the room and across the hall leaving my apartment door open so that I would be able to hear Lola and knocked frantically praying that the blonde med student would be home. I looked at my phone noting that it was 11 pm, "Tristan?" I called while knocking. I finally let the tears fall freely as there was no response. I didn't know what to do. I turned to make my way back to the apartment when the door opened behind me.

"Rory?" he asked sleepily rubbing his eyes in just a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Sorry I woke you but...but Lola and Ethen are sick and I just took their temps and they were just over 103 and I didn't know what else to do other then come and get you...Lola can't keep anything down and Ethen won't stop crying...and they've been sick for two days and I can't get ahold of Colin and Steph and Logan and Janie are in London and my parents are on vacation...I don't know if I need to take them to the hospitol or just make sure they sleep but Lola won't eat and it's been two days...she looks so weak..." I finished meekly with tears running down my face.

"Hey hey slow down Ror...it's ok I'm glad you came and got me...come on lets go back inside and I'll take care of Lola while you take care of Ethan." he stated leading me back to my apartment and shutting the door behind me. I sniffled and rocked Ethan lightly managing to calm him down some. Tristan reached over and brushed a strand of hair from my forehead frowning and putting his whole hand there, "how long have _you_ been feverish?" he asked now and I looked away refusing to meet his eyes.

"two days..." I said quietly.

"and what have you eaten?" he asked now.

"nothing...I can't keep anything down either" I stated now sighing when Ethan drifted into a reluctant slumber. I carefully moved to the crib and laid him there holding my breathe til I was all the way out of the room.

"and what about sleep? how has that been?" he asked.

"pretty much nonexistant between taking care of Lola and Ethan...when he's asleep she's awake throwing up...and when she's asleep he's awake and screaming as you heard before." I said with a shrug.

"Don't just shrug Ror...now you're going to lay down and sleep...I'll take care of the rugrats" he stated narrowing his eyes when I tried to protest.

"DADDY!!" I heard a sob from my bed and shot up from the couch where I had just sat and ran into the room seeing Lola thrashing around in the bed in a nightmare. I held back a sob as she continued calling out for him. I sat down and attempted to bring her into my arms whispering soothing words but she continued screaming.

"NO!! I WANT DADDY!!" she cried and Tristan walked over from the door now taking her from my arms as tears flowed freely.

"shhhh you're ok...it's just a nightmare Lolly..." he soothed and I whipped around staring at him astonished as he used Finn's nickname for her causing her to calm down and go back to sleep.

"How did you..." I trailed off in a whisper.

"Colin was telling me stories about them...how close they were and how he came up with that nickname...I knew it would calm her down...now go and sleep" he stated sternly and I just nodded in my state of shock. I woke up what seemed like minutes later and kept my eyes closed hearing the conversation in the kitchen.

"When the hell did all of _this_ happen??" I heard Logan's voice.

"My guess is in the last two days...Logan she looked so...lost, when Lola had that nightmare...like it happened all the time and she didn't know what to do about it...and she won't even look at Ethan anymore...I hate to say it but...is she safe alone with them?" Tristan asked.

"Tris how can you even say that? she loves them and she would never harm them in any way no matter how she was feeling...Lola's been having nightmares about both her and Finn dying...so I can see how she's so confused and lost...she doesn't know what to do other than to talk to Lola about them..." Steph came to my defense.

"Ok so we've established that she won't hurt them...but what about herself?" Tristan asked.

"She wouldn't do that...she's got two kids to think about" Colin stated now.

"how long has she been asleep?" Steph asked.

"almost 24 hours...I've been taking her temperature periodically and it seems to be going down but that could change at any time...Lola's has been going down gradually but Ethans is getting worse...we might have to take him in." Tristan stated and I grew worried.

"We can't" Steph stated and I stiffened.

"What do you mean we can't? we have no choice, something could be seriously wrong" Colin snapped at her and I sighed to myself knowing that there was no way around her telling them.

"well you see...about a month ago she came to me and told me that she was demoted at work and she doesn't have insurance right now...because of the demotion she's just getting by with her rent and bills...I borrowed her some money for a couple of bills last week...she's really having a hard time...especially since Finn's parents decided they weren't going to financially support Ethan and Lola anymore..." she stated quickly.

"What do you mean they're not financially supporting them anymore? when did this happen?" Colin and Logan asked.

"well...she told me like 2 weeks after it happened...and that was about a month ago" she stated timidly.

"Steph! why didn't you tell us?" Logan demanded.

"I promised her I wouldn't bring you guys into it! and as much as it killed me not to tell you I couldn't lose my best friend...she's our only connection to Lola and Ethan and they're our only real connection to Finn...I couldn't stand to lose all of them" she stated tearfully.

"You won't ever lose us..." I said quietly from the doorway of the kitchen and they all looked over shocked.

A/N: I realize that this chapter is uber long...at least for me...and I really didn't have any particular direction...I just needed some more drama! reviews are highly appreciated as are fresh baked cookies...thanks!


	7. Roommates

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

_Previously on Making Everything all right_

_"Steph! Why didn't you tell us?" Logan demanded._

_"I promised her I wouldn't bring you guys into it! and as much as it killed me not to tell you I couldn't lose my best friend...she's our only connection to Lola and Ethan and they're our only real connection to Finn...I couldn't stand to lose all of them" she stated tearfully._

_"You won't ever lose us..." I said quietly from the doorway of the kitchen and they all looked over shocked._

Ch. 7 Roommates

"I'm so sorry Rory…I know that you didn't want them to know but I had to tell them. Please don't hate me." Stephanie begged with tears coming to her eyes.

"I can't hate you Steph…You're only helping and I can't fault you for that. So what's going on with Ethan?" I asked, looking at Tristan.

"His fever is at 104 right now…I'm hoping that it will go down but if it doesn't then we'll have to bring him in…Lola is feeling better she was able to keep down some chicken noodle soup and crackers earlier and she's sleeping in her bed right now. How are you feeling?" He asked putting a hand to my forehead. I brushed him off with a glare.

"I'm fine Tris…It's not like I've never been sick before." I said sitting at the table next to Colin.

"While you were sleeping I was thinking…Lola and Ethan share a room so you have your spare bedroom. I thought that maybe I could stay in your spare bedroom for a few days until all of you are feeling better…that way you can get better and the kids will still be taken care of. What do you think?" He suggested hesitantly.

"I think that would be fine…maybe we could talk later…I have a proposition for you…Shut up Logan get that smile off your face you perv" I giggled as Logan smirked at Tristan while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sorry Ror." He said with a chuckle.

Later that day:

"Well Ethan's fever is gone and Lola is fed and asleep…How are you doing?" Tristan asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"I'm doing ok…Still a little sick feeling but a lot better after all the sleep I got. I can't thank you enough Tris I don't know what I would have done without you" I said with a smile in his direction.

"Its no problem…I was glad that you came to me…I can only imagine what would have happened if I hadn't been around…so what was this proposition that you wanted to discuss?" He asked.

"Well as you now know, I've been demoted at work…I am struggling with rent and bills…I really need a roommate to split the bills…As you can imagine its pretty impossible to find someone willing to live with a single mother of two. But you live alone and in the same building and you already know Lola and Ethan…I know that I can trust you with them and Lola loves you…so I'm pretty much asking you to move across the hall and into my spare bedroom…" I ranted nervously fidgeting with the blanket over my lap. He stared at me silently, "If you don't want to that's fine it was just a thought I'm sure I'll eventually find someone else…" I hurried to assure him.

"Ror…Shut up…I'm glad that you can trust me enough to ask me…Colin told me how worried you've been about Lola getting attached and I understand that but as long as you want me around I'm not going anywhere…I'd love to move in here…I'll start tomorrow…The landlord will understand I'm sure" He said with a smile. I nodded and turned the TV on.

"Thank you again for everything Tristan I swear you won't regret it." I said with a smile. He nodded and turned to the TV.

A/N: Sorry its been so long everyone! I know that this isn't up to par with the other chapters but I did my absolute best.

Up next is Tristan, Rory, Lola, and Ethan a few months after he moves in. What kind of trouble will Tristan and Lola get into?

R&R please!


	8. Pancakes and Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

_Previously on Making everything all right:_

"_Ror…Shut up…I'm glad that you can trust me enough to ask me…Colin told me how worried you've been about Lola getting attached and I understand that but as long as you want me around I'm not going anywhere…I'd love to move in here…I'll start tomorrow…The landlord will understand I'm sure" He said with a smile. I nodded and turned the TV on._

_ "Thank you again for everything Tristan I swear you won't regret it." I said with a smile. He nodded and turned to the TV._

Ch 8 pancakes and revelations

I sighed as I walked into the apartment after a long day of work. My bag was stuffed to the brim with papers. I smiled slightly as I heard Lola and Ethan giggling with Tristan. The last few months that he had been living here had been amazing. He was always making sure that I took a break and let myself relax. Ethan was now 6 months old and crawling which meant that everything was always on the floor.

Tomorrow was Lola's 6th birthday party and I still needed to clean the apartment for our guests. Tristan promised he would get the cake from the bakery today so I crossed my fingers that he remembered.

After changing out of my work clothes and into some sweatpants I headed toward the kitchen where the kids were still giggling. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen I watched as Lola stirred what looked like pancake batter. Both her and Tristan were covered almost head to toe with flour. Ethan was sitting in his highchair smacking his chubby little hands in a puddle of batter.

"MOMMY!" Lola exclaimed as she turned and noticed me there. She jumped down from the chair she had been standing on and ran over to me jumping into my arms.

"Well hello my messy little girl...What are you two doing in here?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Makin dinner...We're havin chocolate chip pancakes..." She said with a wide smile. I smiled back and put her back on the chair before going and giving Ethan a kiss on his head. He grinned up at me.

"Hello my sweet boy" I greeted him with another kiss.

"Don't I get one?" Tristan asked while pointing to his floured cheek.

"Get one what?" I asked confused.

"A hello kiss" He laughed as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. I chuckled and walked over as he leaned down. I kissed him quickly on the cheek feeling a bolt of electricity shoot through my lips. I quickly pulled back and murmured a quiet excuse and left the kitchen. I began cleaning up the kids' toys while Tristan continued cooking.

I knew he felt it too cause he had a startled look on his face. These last few months I have began reluctantly liking him. Just thinking about that admission makes me think about a phone call between my mom and I.

_"Rory just tell him that you love him...I know that he loves you back, otherwise he wouldn't be so involved with Lola and Ethan. He would just be home when he has to be...instead he stays at home with you and the kids." She said with an exasperated sigh._

_"Mom he does not love me...he's just a friend and he helps out with the kids cause he's a great guy and he loves kids...not cause of me...plus you know how I feel about starting a relationship..." I stated firmly._

_"Rory he's not going to leave you or the kids...what happened to Finn was an accident...It could have been anybody but unfortunately it was your husband and the father of your children...now you have a gorgeous man who adores you and the kids at your beck and call...he would do anything for you and the kids..open your heart, you won't regret it..." She stated. _

We had hung up shortly after that and I had been thinking about them ever since.

Later that night

The kids had just gone to bed after their baths and stories. Tristan and I both sat on the couch with the tv on low.

"Tris..." I looked over at him while turning the tv off. I wanted his full attention. He looked over with concern written all over his face.

"Whats up Ror?" He asked turning sideways on the couch. I took a deep breath thinking about what I was about to do.

"I have to tell you something that I've been too scared to admit for a long time...And I need you to just listen before you say anything ok?" I begged while trying not to hyperventilate. He nodded so I took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you Tristan...I've sat back and watched you love Lola and Ethan...you make Lola smile like she hasn't smiled since before Finn died...You've helped me raise Ethan...You've taken care of me, making sure I eat and take a break...You clean the house and you just are the sweetest man ever...You've stolen a heart that I didn't even know I had anymore. I honestly thought that it was buried with Finn, but you've shown me that it isn't...I don't expect you to return my feelings but I just had to tell you...even if you tell me that you only see me as a friend I just want you to know that you own my heart and I don't want it back." I finished with another deep breath while looking at my lap.

Minutes passed and he still hadn't said anything so I got up with a heavy heart intent on going to my room and calling my mom from the comfort of my bed. Before I made it to the hallway I was spun around and my mouth was covered by his in a passionate kiss. We broke apart breathing heavily. Tristan had a large smile on his face.

"Finally" He chuckled at the look of shock on my face.


	9. In Laws and Unemployment

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

_Previously on Making Everything All Right:_

_Minutes passed and he still hadn't said anything so I got up with a heavy heart intent on going to my room and calling my mom from the comfort of my bed. Before I made it to the hallway I was spun around and my mouth was covered by his in a passionate kiss. We broke apart breathing heavily. Tristan had a large smile on his face._

_ "Finally" He chuckled at the look of shock on my face. _

Ch. 9 In Laws and Unemployment

Tristans POV (A/N: Thought I would change it up a bit)

"No you listen here Carmen, you can't just walk into our lives after 6 months and expect me to just let you in again...You abandoned us when we needed you the most and I get that you lost him too but you have two grandchildren who did nothing to deserve you turning your backs!" I walked into the apartment hearing Rory yelling on the phone while Yo Gabba Gabba blasted on the tv and loud banging was periodically happening as Ethan threw wooden blocks across the room. I hung my coat up and put my bag in its spot by the door before venturing farther into the apartment.

I almost gasped when I saw our once clean apartment in total chaos. Lola's dolls and other toys were scattered throughout the entire house along with Ethans. Lola was currently jumping up and down on the couch singing along to a song from the tv.

"You go ahead and do that and you will see how it turns out...I have the entire Mcrea family on my side here Carmen, do not underestimate me." She gritted out before snapping her phone shut and slamming it onto the table, "Lola this is the last time I'm going to tell you before you go to your room for the rest of the night, sit down on the couch and turn the tv down you do not need it that loud...if I have to tell you one more time you will be in serious trouble young lady" She snapped at Lola.

"No I won't I can do what I want cause I'm a princess! Tristan says so" She sassed back, shocking me.

"thats it, go to your room right this instant" Rory said pointing down the hall with a shaky hand. I continued standing just out of her sight to see how this would play out. Rory walked over and turned the tv off, looking expectantly at Lola who was still jumping. Just as Rory made a move to physically move Lola to her room her phone rang causing her to growl. Lola giggled and continued jumping, "What Logan." She answered, " No, she did not go down for a nap thanks to you and so neither did Ethan so I have a fussy baby and a bratty 6 year old in my living room and to top it all off Finn's parents decided to show their ugly faces again today and they are demanding partial custody of their grandkids meaning that my children would be all the way around the world in Australia for 3 months out of the year...now tell me what could you possibly need from me on today of all days?" She snapped as I raised my eyebrows in shock.

She sighed and hung up before picking Ethan up and putting him in on the table struggling to get him into his shoes. I finally decided I should make my presense known so I snuck back to the door, opening and shutting it again loud enough for her to hear in the silence of the apartment.

"Hey Ror I'm home!" I called out as though I hadn't just watched her struggle for control for the last five minutes. She sighed as Ethan started crying.

"Hey Tris...Lola go to your room right now...I won't tell you again" She snapped. I walked into the living room and looked around seeing more of a mess through the doorway of the kitchen.

"What hurricane blew thru here today?" I asked astonished. Lola was still jumping on the couch and she was smiling as though she had won the battle between her and her mother, "Lola you heard your mother, to your room right now." I stated firmly. If I had not seen her behavior before I would have felt slightly bad at her trembling lip and watery eyes. She sniffled, but nodded and slowly trekked to her room slamming the door in a fit of anger. Ethan was still screaming as Rory tried to dress him. She sighed and handed him over to me.

"Logan has a flat so I have to go pick him up...I wouldn't if someone else would pick up their damn phones...Can you just watch him and make sure Lola stays in her room? I'll come back and explain everything while I clean up hurricane Lola and Ethan...Dinner is in the oven and it should be done shortly after I get back, I just put it in 5 minutes ago so theres still 55 minutes left" she stated tiredly. I just nodded so she grabbed her purse and keys before leaving.

I sighed and looked around once again wondering what exactly happened while I worked that double and what Logan had to do with it. Ethan was starting to get fussy again so I picked up his favorite bear from the floor and gave it to him appeasing him for the moment.

At that moment the phone rang and broke me out of my thoughts. I smiled when I saw the caller id.

"Hello" I answered with a sigh.

"Hey Tris is Rory there?" Colin asked sounding guilty.

"no she went to pick up Logan but she was pretty pissed at him" I stated with a light laugh.

"Yeah I'd imagine she is...You see she got called into work today so me and Logan came over to watch the kids and well we gave them ice cream and Lola a bunch of candy and then Rory got home so we pretty much booked it out of there and left it a pretty big mess with Lola bouncing off the walls and Ethan was pretty fussy when we left...I was just calling to apologize to her I know that it was a mean thing to do" He stated, leaving me astonished that they would do something like that to her.

"Yeah well Lola is grounded to her room for the night and Ethan will be fussy til he goes to bed." I snapped back. Rory walked back in then so I muttered a quick goodbye and put the phone on the table. I looked to Rory expectantly as she sat down next to me.

"Finn's parents want partial custody of the kids and as of today I really don't know that I can win this battle...I lost my job."

A/N: Well there was a little bit more drama for you :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter I really struggled with writing it and I am trying not to write myself into a corner. Any fresh ideas would be greatly appreciated. Also thank you to those of you that have stuck with me even through my long absense and for those of you that have reviewed. Your encouraging words are much appreciated. I hope to update again asap but I am not making any promises. I do promise though that I will not be skipping more time. It is time for a relationship to form between the 4 of them, and I will be bringing their friends and Lorelei and Luke back into it. R & R please!


	10. Colin and Grocery Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

_Previously on Making Everything All Right:_

_"Finn's parents want partial custody of the kids and as of today I really don't know that I can win this battle...I lost my job."_

And now onto chapter 10. Enjoy!

Rory's POV

"You what?!" Tristan stated shocked beyond belief.

"That's why I'm mad at Logan…I got called in this morning and he and Colin came over to babysit. I came home and this is what I walked into…a messy apartment, a fussy baby, and a bratty hyper Lola…So then to make my day, no my life, even better I have Finn's parents showing their faces after a whole freakin year wanting to take my kids from me! They never cared one little bit before but now they want to be grandparents!" I ranted while pacing the floor in front of the couch.

Tristan watched worriedly as I paced until Ethan let out a cry showing me just how fussy he really was. I sighed and fell back onto the couch with tears on my face. Ethan cried louder at the sight of me sitting down, ignoring him. I knew that he wanted to be cuddled close so that he could fall asleep but I knew if that happened then I would be getting up before sunrise and having a repeat of the day tomorrow.

Tristan got up walking over to Ethan and picked him up to play with him. It seemed as if I had just closed my eyes when I felt myself being lifted from the couch. Opening my eyes I saw that it was Colin which made me wonder where Tristan was until I heard Tristan singing to Ethan from the rocking chair.

"Shh go back to sleep Ror…me and Logan will take care of the mess while Tris gets the kids to bed. We will be here all night and we will figure everything out in the morning…I won't let anyone hurt you" Colin whispered as he laid me in bed and tucked me in. I nodded as he kissed my forehead and shut the light out. I was back to sleep before the door shut.

Next day Tristans POV

I was woken up by Lola shaking me urgently.

"Tristan where's mommy! I went to wake her up for breakfast and to get Ethan cause he's crying but she's not anywhere! Did she leave me like daddy cause I was naughty yesterday?" She asked me forlornly. I shot up from my position on the couch in alarm when what she said registered.

"of course not Lola…mommy will never leave you because you're naughty…she loves you way too much…lets get Ethan out of bed and then we will get you fed and see about finding mommy." I said as I stood slowly, stretching my stiff muscles.

Rory's POV

I woke up feeling refreshed. After checking on both kids and seeing the three other men in my life were sound asleep sprawled through the living room I decided to make a trip to the grocery store, knowing that we had an empty kitchen.

Getting to the grocery store and finding a parking spot took a lot longer then I thought considering it was 8 am on a weekday. Didn't these people have jobs to be at?

Walking through the store I went through my mental checklist.

_Milk_

_Bread_

_Eggs_

_Butter_

_Lunch meat_

_Cheese_

_Cereal_

_Bagels_

_Cream cheese_

_Juice_

_Baby food_

_Apples_

_Oranges_

_Strawberries_

_Grapes_

After that it was all junk that made me realize that I should never shop hungry. $250 grocery bill later I was in my car and ready to head home to feed my family and friends.

What I didn't know was that they were frantically trying to figure out where I was as I had forgotten my phone next to the bed.

**AN: Soooo sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I hit a major writers block again and that combined with zero brain power after a 9 hour day with 13 kids leaves no motivation to break the writers block down. Hopefully this week through new years proves to be helpful as I have nothing but down time. Please excuse any grammatical mistakes that were missed I did not have anyone edit this as I wanted to get it to you ASAP! Hope you enjoyed it please R&R!**


End file.
